


[podfic] Perfect Gift

by patchfire, Rakushi (Rokushi)



Series: [podfic] Story of Three Boys [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Rakushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's already been one year, and he's still got one more year to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229130) by [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire). 



 

 **Cover Artist** : [itspuckurtbitch](http://itspuckurtbitch.tumblr.com/) & [](http://rakushi.livejournal.com/profile)[**rakushi**](http://rakushi.livejournal.com/)  
 **** **Length** : 0:05:26

 **Downlod** as an **unzipped mp3** at **[Minus](http://minus.com/mbiUkyq2VM#1o)** (with optional streaming) or **[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?pgcnd1nvvvb8j40)**.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first podfic of the [Story of Three Boys](http://archiveofourown.org/series/8386) series by Patchfire and Raving_Liberal.


End file.
